Phillip Dart
Phillip Dart is a hero that has a number of different armor types, as well as a nice sense of style. He is a well trained hero who can hold his own in a fight. Dart helps out where he can and would love to become a permanent Hero Factory researcher, or if not that a second in command for any team. Biography Dart never thought of himself as more then just a hero, but that all changed when he was the only hero on site of a brutal crime spree on an outer planet city called Karakell. Dart fought bravely, saving at least three dozen citizens, and he was able to save a good portion of the city from destruction. Unfortunately, his luck wasn't the best, because he lost his legs, and left arm to a vile villain that has not yet been identified. The city contacted Hero Factory and personally tended to Dart as the villains fled. When Dart was returned to the assembly tower, it was said that his injuries were to severe to fix (including burns, wounds, and beaten limbs). Hope was restored for him when multiple citizens of the Karakell came forward and claimed they had the necessary resources to fix most of the problems. So Dart was fixed up, although he ended up with several uneven parts and mishappen armor, he thanked the people of Karakell gladly as they did him. A few months later, the mission to Quatros had begun, but Dart was still in the process of healing, so he was forced to stay back. It was there where he met Nick Boost, who became one of his best friends. Dart had acquired new jungle gear as an armor tester. He wore it proudly, as it complimented his original messy armor well. After making his full recovery, Dart finally traveled to Quatros, as it had become the number one thing he wanted to do. Abilities and Traits Dart is very compassionate, and ever since his heroic act, he has become more and more determined to do his duty as a hero. He takes his time and usually thinks of every situation as a puzzle to be solved one piece at a time. Equipment Dart carries an infrared laser which sends out different levels of infrared light that can penetrate even the hardest of metals if used correctly. He also uses a three pronged ion spike that he can fire at will and also use to melee with enemies. Stats Maximum value is 25 Notes *Dart has a tendency to play around with his armor, trying to see if he can restore himself to prime condition *Dart's leg joints don't function like usual joints would, they use the surrounding terrain to gauge speed *Dart goes back to Karakell every now and then to check up on the residents, who gladly welcome him Category:User:OonieCacola Category:Yellow Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:Boost Team Category:Rookies